Meeting Again
by Yuki Neko
Summary: During the jounries of Vana'diel, some adventurers forget the meaning of true friendship...


Disclaimer: I didn't write this story, I just asked permission from the translator to post it up here. I thought that it was very touching, and it gave me a completely different outlook on the point of the game. Hopefully, it will help your judgment. This story belongs to the original Japanese author, and the translated version is credited to Jomachine of Sylph.

------------------------------------------------------------

First time came to Valkurm Dunes, I saw a Taru White Mage among the group of strangers. I was a Warrior; at a time I didn't even know what a Skill Chain was. Competition for Sub job items was very intense, and it was common that Ghouls in Valkurm Dunes were claimed immediately once they had spawned. Every night, we searched for the items endlessly. Without knowing too much, we had a static party settled down. Warrior, Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage. And finally, we had gathered complete sub job items for all. Already with each other for so long, we decided to level all our sub jobs together also.  
  
The first time we went to Jeuno, twice, we had all died on the road. I still remember clearly the sound of our cheers when we got to there after all the obstacles we went through. In order to celebrate the moment, we sold everything we had for some money to buy a Linkshell. The leader was assigned to the Taru White Mage who lost on the /random dice. 

We had such a good time...  
Hoping it could always stay that way, never changed...  
  
But. When was this starting to change? Maybe it's when the Taru White Mage learned Teleport magic. Gradually, everyone drifted away. The Tarutaru White Mage was the reason. Always quiet and calm, she started to avoid daily repetitive, killing, mad leveling partying. To those members who wanted to get a strong, powerful, high-level faster, she began to have troubles to get along with them. The level difference was too wide.

One day, she suddenly told us her decision....  
"I am so sorry. I have no use to everyone anymore. Please find another White Mage...."  
Actually before she even made her announcement, our members already started to fall apart. Secretly competing with each other by out leveling, again and again. Now as I recall, I still don't understand why I was so desperate to level. Maybe, it's because of the burning desire to pursue greater power, I think. Two people left the Linkshell, and later on I joined other Linkshell.  
  
--------- At last, I maxed my warrior in levels. It was still quite some time before the release of the _Rise of Zilart_ expansion. Having completed my initial goal, I started leveling Thief in order to make more money. As soon as the _Rise of Zilart_ has released, my Thief already reached level 58. Thinking to explore the new zones and considering Thief had the ability to flee from dangerous situation, I decided to go as Thief.  
  
Coming back to hometown Bastok, went through the Korroloka Tunnel, I arrived at Altepa Desert. No map. No direction. I had no idea what to expect. I just wondered around and see what would happen. Suddenly, I saw the Telepoint-Altepa. At the same time, there was something next to it.  
  
Yes, it's the long forgotten Taru White Mage.  
She was in complete AF, sitting there alone quietly.  
Next to her name, is a very familiar Linkshell color.  
Not possible.... there are too many Linkshell with similar colors.  
But somehow, my intuition told me it's the one we had long ago.  
She saw me, and smiled.  
Then, used /tell and said.....  
  
"Haven't seen you in a long time. You look good. "  
  
Maybe she found the awkwardness in the air, she did a /cry emote.  
  
"I was so sorry that time, I wished I could apologize to everyone. One day, if we could meet again. But I need to tell you something."  
  
Bathing in the purple light from Telepoint-Crystal, she started to tell her story slowly. What happened after that. What she was thinking that time.  
  
She was an "adventurer" to the land of Vana'diel, she said.  
Of course, so was I, I thought.  
But her definition of adventurer seemed to be different than mine.  
  
"It was really fun when we were at the Dunes. In a world we had no sense of where to go, we found our path together." "But ever since we came to Jeuno, we were doing the same thing over and over again everyday. We didn't have any spare time." "After I learned Teleport magic, I always thought we could go some place interesting as one. But everyone was only into leveling......"  
  
"I, I just want to hang around in this world. I know, maybe somewhere, there must be great scenery I have yet to see. If we could all share that moment, it would be so wonderful. At least, that's what I thought." "Remember the first time we saw the rainbow at La Theine Plateau? I still remembered how excited we were, never forgot. I wished we could all do this once again, just like the old times..."  
  
At this point, I am shocked...  
  
Indeed, the first time we went to Jeuno, it was very excited. But after that, every time I saw new zones, did I still have the same feeling? Even if I arrived at a new place, it was just another hunting place to me. Those Monument Stones detailed the story of each zone, to me, is just another cumbersome obstacle to obtain a map of the Crawler's Nest.  
Since when, have I lost the enthusiasm to adventure?  
  
The original Linkshell we created, White Mage was the one who insisted she would stay until the end. And now, she is the only one left, alone by herself. Even though, she said she still wanted to keep it equipped.  
  
"Because, this is a special Linkshell." "Although there were many invites to other Linkshells, I politely rejected them. One day if someone came back, I wanted to say 'welcome home' to them."  
  
I felt ashamed. Until now, I never even thought of her once, I had forgot about her in memory. Not to mention other members. I even dropped the Link Pearl long ago.  
  
"Walking around in this world by myself. Every time I saw something new, I always typed in what I discovered in the Linkshell chat, even though I ended up talking to myself only."  
  
"I discovered many many stories. Like the history of Davoi, Magic Towers at Beaucedine Glacier and Sarutabaruta......" The Taru White Mage kept talking to me the stories that perhaps no one would even pay attention to until now. In the chat window, purple texts of her /tells started to fill up slowly. At the same time, I felt I was very envious of her. Her expression was so real and whole-hearted. I already lost the sense of adventure, but she still kept it in her heart.  
  
Nervously, I asked her, if it would be all right, that I could get a Link Pearl once more, and then said, "Next time if you go travel around, please take me with you." I knew it was a very shameful, selfish request.  
  
She smiled, and request to trade.  
  
It's a pearl with the most memorable color. I equipped it right away.  
In the chat window, a green line of text slowly flowed in.  
  
"Welcome back. And welcome to the adventure world of Vana'diel." 

------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. Please post your feelings on the story in the review section. 

- Minru of Titan


End file.
